


[Podfic] Exculpatory

by miri_tiazan



Series: [Podfics] astolat works [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer Gets Around, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: “You can’t really be this sad over him,” Lucifer said a little desperately. “He’s missed your birthday, twice!”





	[Podfic] Exculpatory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exculpatory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805267) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1e49BUVjkhO65cA6NJ6EfVEdOx_34Xfe9/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to astolat for blanket permission!


End file.
